Reasons as to why Sawada Tsunayoshi must never be hurt
by halcyonranhuer
Summary: And Tsuna himself doesn't know why people treated him like some sort of great being, good or bad. He just hadn't seen the other side of Vongola, or his family and friends. Over-protectiveness at its finest. (A three-shot)
1. If Tsuna gets hurt physically

**Although the more plausible future is that all the guardians are matured young men doing their jobs, and Tsuna is not literally swarmed in paperwork and has time to breathe. Varia and Vongola are just only good friends only when the Vongola family is threatened. Cavallone and Cozart families are just good friends. The Millefiore and the rest of the Acrobaleno (maybe some of the lot being more affectionate with Tsuna) just aquaintances... but I love my imagination to run wild, even if it is after 3 years since the end of it.**

 **Sorry for my rant. Bet you totally skipped the first half anyway.**

 **I'm kidding, do enjoy.**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi must never be hurt, emotionally or physically, inwardly or outwardly, in fact anywhere for the matter.

This is an extremely important rule, important enough to rival the laws of physics, or more so.

Only illnesses are the exceptions, (because you can't kill a virus with guns and explosions) but Shamal gets to them quickly enough.

Even governments around the world adhere to it. There have been several instances where they were quite close to putting it as part of their country's rules and regulations, only because he is Mafia (which might raise several concerns among the delicate souls of citizens), they hadn't. Still, 'Hurting Sawada Tsunayoshi' is a first-rate crime in their Department of Justice's five codes of laws: secret edition. Not that they needed to dish out any punishment to the offender in the first place, Vongola is more than capable of that, but it's always good to play safe.

That man can break a country to pieces, if he willed it. After all, he controls nearly half of the underground world, where weapons beyond the 'normal' scientific knowledge (aka rings and boxes) thrived. World War III can start and whichever country the Vongola sides with, is instantly victorious. However, Sawada Tsunayoshi is too endearing and kind, he will never resort to such despicable actions.

Reborn also had to add on, Tsuna was no longer the loser he initially was. In ten years, the boy had become a man, albeit a very hot one (puberty did a great job). Big, warm doe eyes, flushed cheeks, pale skin made him an apple, no a coveted treasure, in everybody's eyes. At twenty-four, he nearly won over everyone's hearts- the Varia, the Kokuyo gang, the six funeral wreaths (yes, including them!), Gamma and co, so on and so forth.

It **_is_** Tsuna, who has the innate nature of saint.

The people around him is a different matter altogether.

"But you need enough darkness to balance out the light." Uni would reason much later.

There was an incident recorded in Italy, a few months ago. People learned of it in newspapers as a minor strife among family companies. In truth, it was the clearing of an entire Mafia group. Tsuna didn't get a say in this though, not that he could have (poor angel being bound in hospital with plugs and wires). It was a unanimous decision by everyone in the family, including the kind, old Vongola Nono, and when you have Nono's seal of approval, it's fucking approved, moral or not.

What happened was that when Tsuna on the way to the hospital for a small case of pneumonia, he was ambushed by several tens of men of a rival family due to an intel leaked by a rat. Tsuna, despite hyper intuition, was shot a few times, one of which got into his lung.

(Because, no matter what, it is impossible to dodge _all_ the tracking bullets from different variations of pincer attacks.)

They were endowed with a special flame sealing ability, causing him unable to use or react to flames well. Although Tsuna eventually managed to put them all down, it didn't help the fact that was gushing out blood like a broken dam. He was deathly pale (his body condition not varying by much) when the guardians found him, in which he was brought to the hospital at a speed that would put all racers to shame.

Sun flames rendered useless as a treatment procedure, yours sincerely by the bullet. The only way out, Shamal reluctantly admitted, was natural healing. Tsuna then ended up having to struggle for his life, trapped between injuries and pneumonia (his immune system had taken a full hit, causing his illness to become severe).

Vongola instantly became a rabid beast.

It was then things like mercy and ethics never existed.

It's either that they die terribly, or they die horribly. Vongola Nono was not hesitant in giving that order.

"I want them down." Timeteo simply stated, although everyone in the meeting room could easily interpret that as 'I want them dead'. The atmosphere there was spine-chilling and deathly silent. Blood lust literally crept into the vents, and made the poor cooks and nurses three floors down shiver like little boys and girls.

Gokudera fiddled the bombs in his pockets. He looked cool, but anyone who knew him well enough could see he was ready to erupt any second.

Yamamoto's hands already on his sheath; he was not smiling.

Ryohei was extremely (pun intended) quiet, cracking his knuckles.

Mukuro had was deep in thought, no doubt thinking how he would so slowly slice them apart. Everyone pretended they never heard the 'kufufu' that occasionally parted from his lips. The Kokuyo group behind him was smiling a bit scarily. Apparently they could see their leader's thoughts after being with him long enough.

Fran was the only one amongst them not smiling, because he was counting. And he realised it was 664 times that he had used his ring. He pressed his ring into the box and something that looked like pineapples flew out and hit Mukuro in the head. The mist guardian nearly dropped his trident.

He huffed in satisfaction. Now it was 665 times.

Lambo's eyes were no longer reflecting sleepiness. He was polishing his horns. The Bovino hitman wasn't planning to use just 200Ma (which is roughly a few million volts) to the heart to kill each of them. He was planning to fry them crisped black.

Chrome, no doubt influenced a tad bit too much by Mukuro, had a distant looking bloodthirsty sort of look on her face. The baseball gods forbid to know whatever she's thinking.

Hibari, all hail the demon of Nanimori, was just awaiting the order to sink his fangs into the no good herbivores. And he won't leave them just beaten-up, he'll leave them dead for good. And the death gods would weep when they see the bodies.

Timeteo nodded approvingly, with that kind smile on his face. For once, Xanxus had never been so proud of his foster dad ever since they made up years ago, thanks to Tsuna.

(It was very much however to the shock of his storm guardian who went out- presumably crying, "Oh what on earth changed him so drastically?")

Xanxus, happiness for his dad aside, was leaning against his chair with a raged expression. He didn't care to hide that was charging his X-guns a lot. Bester was giving deep growls.

Squalo was not yelling. Like Ryohei, he remained quiet. No one except Xanxus sat near him. "Too much killing intent till it's annoying." They said.

Belphegor was sharpening his knives. Lussuria was wearing his best gloves (known to inflict a lot pain). Levi changed to his strongest lighting umbrellas.

Also, it seemed that the Cavallone, Cozart, Millefiore familgia and CEDEF decided to join in. The rival familgia was quite big and had been a thorn to Vongola for quite a while (today gave a major reason in eradicating them for good), so garnering support was very important.

It was totally not because of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"I will murder anyone who messes with my younger brother like that." Dino muttered as he stretched his whip. Romario instantly agreed and called for the best guns to come.

Byakuran had a sort of homicidal smile on his face, as he crushed his marshmallows before putting them into his mouth, muttering something about crushing ants in the process. Bluebell clapped her hands with glee. The rest of the funeral wreaths were standing nearby, weapons readied.

Enma was angry, features contorted. Somewhere in Nanimori, the ex-bullies fainted. When Daemon Spade manipulated him, he had looked like the general of hell (Tsuna could attest to that). But now, just the look in his eyes could make Daemon totter on the plank of shame. 'General of hell' won't hold a candle to him anymore.

"I…will kill them." He whispered before a series of curse words. His guardians didn't say anything. They weren't even arguing with the Vongola. Heck, even Adelheid approved his words and actions. It was all because of a good cause, she said.

Sawada Iemitsu was tapping his foot on the ground oh-so-patiently. Ha-ha. Like hell they could get away for trying to murder his son. A mountain might be sacrificed in the process, but the mountain guardian would will it, because Iemitsu said so. And its Sawada Tsunayoshi, his beloved little Tuna fish. 'No' isn't a choice for the matter (because apparently mountain guardians value their tongues).

Basil was waiting patiently, but somewhere inside, he was already struggling to hold the rein on the beast within him. Downstairs, Spanner and Irie had upgraded the Moscas into something entirely off the scale of dangerous. Shamal, leaving Tsuna in the hands of his capable head nurse, was promptly choosing the most terrible diseases from his mosquitoes- preferably something that could explode them into small pieces. Somewhere in the second storey, Lancia was cleaning his iron ball (aka version upgraded).

Timeteo unclasped his hands in a way which resembled happiness and pride. Meanwhile his storm guardian who came in, went out again, this time with the rain guardian and a handkerchief.

("No sir, we are not crying.")

"When are we starting?" Could be heard outside. Ah of course, it was the Acrobaleno. They had not only gained back their original bodies (which took a few years and Tsuna nearly dying from shock) but as well as growing much closer to the brunette, including Verde. He was the reason why they were standing here now- alive, well and...adult. Currently, they visit Tsuna on a daily basis when they had nothing to attend to, it always came in the excuse for his homemade coffee (which wasn't that good in his opinion). All with the exception of Reborn who stayed beside him solely, even after his training.

Mammon strolled into the office, although his face was hidden, one could see an ugly scowl on his lips. Just outside the doors, Verde was suggesting something about human torture in experiments to a paling subordinate. Colonello was cleaning his gun together with Lal; said subordinate avoided the weapons that piled up the floor. Skull was fuming and leaning against the door, grumbling to Fong about ramming them down with cars. Fong was stretching, a rare sight to behold.

And then there was Reborn, fedora tilting, hiding his eyes from view, came sauntering into the office.

"Chaos." But his voice didn't seem all too pleased.

A portal then opened in the room, surprising them. It revealed the Vindice and a grown Bermuda, still bandaged all over (and Reborn would wonder because it didn't make a difference if he was looking like a corpse or a mummy since they were both Halloween-themed) with Jaegar standing beside.

"The Vindice have a request." Bermuda spoke and instantly some faces contorted into anger or snarls. Hushed whispers and loud protests echoed in the room. Only when Timeteo raised his hand, they grew silent.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Since the Vindice cannot interfere in certain matters, we, or more so, I would like you to deal matters concerning the XXXX familgia."

"What do you mean?" Reborn spoke up immediately. Apparently the name of that family was quite the taboo word in the room, them being the main perpetrators. If it's peace-making and negotiations, the Vindice can all retire and Reborn will dominate the system, one way or another. He isn't the World's Greatest hitman for no reason.

Bermuda paused, then stated. "Bluntly put. I want you to eliminate every one member of that familgia off the face of this earth. They have defied more than a few of the Mafia world laws. Yet the Vindice cannot step in because we cannot piece the final evidences of their doing. We will not interfere in the manners of their disposal. Now, farewell."

And then we ponder as to why they had come today, of all days.

The portal disappeared and Timeteo smiled (and one more guardian left the room in denial), "It has been approved by the Vindice, no reason to hesitate."

Uni then walked in, with a worried Gamma behind. "Princess, this is-"

"Oh, Uni." Byakuran was shocked at the ex-sky acrobaleno's presence. He did not want her to be in this meeting, after all, she was another angel like Tsuna; oppose to bloodshed and open to forgiveness.

"Why the wait?"

"Huh?" Some of them chorused. They then realised the ex-sky acrobaleno was actually smiling.

"Bermuda gave his word right? Hurry up and dispose those motherfuckers already." Someone coughed awkwardly at the back. That smile she had on now was eerily similar to Byakuran's. The room immediately tumbled into silence, the only sound was an impatient click on Uni's tongue.

She then laughed, "Sorry for my language. I was just wondering about the delays."

Reborn was stunned.

(Gamma walked out crying. "Why is Uni like this? When did she become like this? Where did I go wrong teaching her?!" He wailed while receiving pats on the back and a handkerchief. He would totally raise the idea of bad role models when Decimo gets better.)

Reborn, first to regain composure as always, nodded. When he tilted his head, one could see the murderous glint coming from his dark eyes. Let the hell hounds run loose. They will pay so dearly, for messing with his student. His Tsuna.

* * *

Somewhere in the world as a code of warning, natural disasters erupted everywhere and powerful shamans were plagued by similar visions: the line of Vongola Bosses swearing and cussing, with Vongola Primo sobbing at a corner about his 'baby boy', being comforted by his guardians and a female ghost.

For one week, the tortured cries kept the demons in hell awake. There was no civility, only barbarism. There was no morality, only cruelty. Heads rolled, organs ripped, bones breaking, blood spilled, more heads, crazy illusions, explosions, more organs, an enraged Xanxus with his wrath flame, more bones breaking, a non-repentant Reborn, more blood and a still unsatisfied Iemitsu.

The civilians still slept peaceful. Some who saw flames in the sky dismissed it as a hallucination. Some who thought it was a UFO were quickly ushered in by some policeman. When they heard explosions and went out, they were confronted with strange neighbours who said it was merely a burst pipe. And most of all, there was nothing on the news. Mist illusions covered all damages during the morning.

In the aftermath, Vongola Nono sat in the office, his guardians, Iemitsu and Reborn nearby, scrutinizing every movement as the Italian government signed the whole thing of as a 'minor fraud' between some companies to explain the ruined park that the mist illusionists forgot to take care of.

(Afterwards, the politicians who attended the meetup, asked for a couple of days off, and quickly pulled a vacation plan in anywhere but Italy. But they were still haunted by nightmares of that smile.)

None in the Vongola were repentant to say at the very least, in fact they thought that their methods of disposal were far too swift. After all that familgia was the reason for Tsuna's physical struggles till today (but Tsuna being the good angel he is, held no grudge). Despite having gotten over the flame crisis, he had lost part of his lung in the process and his body's constitution dropped overall. Chrome supplied him with an extra lung, despite Tsuna's protests (unanimous agreement here again), at least he would be able to get over simple colds faster and he wouldn't get too tired easily.

Tsuna was never given the exact details, just a simple run through of "we put them down and they aren't coming back up again". He just noticed that everyone became a little more considerate; like how the mansion wasn't destroyed so often or that the paperwork seemed reduced and he had more visits from everyone, especially his father.

(Although it was still annoying how Gokudera came flying in with different medicines packets and Yamamoto with a hot blanket and fever patches, whenever Tsuna coughed.)

Reborn had also told him to rest in bed on more than one occasion, which Tsuna once thought it was a psychological prank and started working himself to death, only to be dragged into bed by a very shocked Dino who came by to visit in the afternoon two days later.

(And Reborn was kicked by Lal and Colonello.)

Hence, this had added on to ever growing list of the consequences in hurting Sawada Tsunayoshi. The rule stands, in which all will abide, and will always will.

Although it seems that Tsuna himself is unaware about it, always in constant wonder of why sometimes top companies heads stare at him like a king, or having world leaders constantly bowing to him.

Sometimes he would tell this to Enma and the redhead would just reply, with a smile that got Tsuna thoughtfully pondering where he had seen it from.

"It's your imagination."

And Tsuna will remain 'innocent', for a lack of a better word.

* * *

 **I don't know why I wrote this.**

 **Uni and Nono's guardians are so ooc in this... haha. I'm sorry.**

 **Review?**


	2. If Tsuna gets hurt physically (II)

**Guys, seriously... Thank you for the moment of favourites and follows and reviews. I was so shocked haha (pleasantly).**

 **Anyway, I will decide to make this a three-shot for you all. This is the Nanimori's town edition. I wanted to keep Nana here, so that's why I didn't put her in the previous chapter.**

* * *

During the time when Sawada Tsunayoshi was bounded to the hospital, while blood flooded Italy to the brim, the side gates of hell also somewhat opened in Nanimori.

Apparently, Bianchi and Fuuta discovered a few of their secret bases there. There around three and all were rather small, just a little over thirty, and not well established. Majority of the people there were not flame-users but just the local yakuza outcasts.

Sawada Nana had been depressed for a while, until she overheard the news between them and the others from Vongola over a call.

She went over to Take-sushi.

"Tsuyoshi-san." She greeted Yamamoto's father; they had been friends since their introduction about their sons' involvement in the Mafia.

It was a few years back, Tsuna had forced his father to sit down, have a family talk and tell his mother the truth, to stop running away. He made it a necessity for his guardians as well. Tsuna now firmly believed, thanks to the many consults from Kyoko and Haru, that if they wanted to protect their family and friends, part of it went to telling them the truth. A family only stands strong with truthful bonds, not destructive lies.

Nana had initially been baffled, but accepted it, since she was aware of her husband and son's suspicious actions back a long time ago. Still, not before kicking her husband in the shin, and then proceeded to have a big feast celebration. It was also then when Nana decided not to pretend or to be too oblivious anymore.

(After all, it was tiring trying to ignore how the house got blown up every single time Lambo and the others were in.)

Tsuyoshi on the other hand, had long suspected Yamamoto to be in the Mafia, since the older man used to be a hitman/assassin for one of the now-dissolved yakuza groups. Yamamoto had been surprised, but Reborn wasn't, after all, the boy had to get genes somewhere to be a natural.

"I heard the news, Nana. Takeshi wasn't happy at all." He said gravely. "I am worried for your child as well, he's a good boy."

"About that, Tsu-kun's condition has stabled a little." Nana said as the chef offered her a plate of sushi. "But I have heard there the famiglia set up bases here."

The man's eyes narrowed. "Well that's certainly an issue."

"Indeed it is." Nana teared a little (a little too dramatically).

* * *

It was a Friday evening that they decided to clear the groups. Kusakabe was on standby with the rest of the disciplinary group.

When Bianchi, Fuuta and I-Pin stood outside one of the minor bases, they were shocked. Because there also stood Kyouko, Haru and Hana, not looking entirely pleased and around them were several fainted.

Hana was holding a Taser. Haru, a golf club. Kyouko, spiked gloves. All seemed suspiciously made under the name of Vongola, and Vongola's weapons were not to be trifled with (especially when Verde happens to be so-called allied to them).

"I can't believe they hurt Tsu-kun!" Kyouko said, rather upset. Despite her fragile-looking size and sweet nature, Kyouko is a surprisingly good fighter for a civilian.

"I will fight for him too!" Haru added. Haru's upper body strength derived from carrying various sorts of costume materials and costumes is not to be underestimated.

"Well, we can't have them prowling around either." Hana replied, and muttered something that she wanted to use the taser to zap some 'shitty monkeys'.

Mochida, employed as head of the local police department, came out with a bat, stretching a little. "Just eight inside and I took care of them. I'll get the rest of the policemen boys to clear the bodies. Hibari will deal with them when he's back."

(The unconscious yakuza cried like babies while being plagued with nightmares.)

* * *

"I KILL ANY BASTARDS WHO HURT TSUNAAA!"

When Bianchi and the others were at the second base, they had cleared out the ones outside when some few people came in crashing halfway.

"NAITO LONGCHAMP IS HERE!" And a random part of the building exploded, along with his butler's scream. How the Longchamp family had known, they would not know, (not that they cared). But either way, they were glad for the help. Naito's girlfriend this time was some sort of a weightlifter, and she was whacked the men away like mosquitoes.

Quite similar to I-Pin, except without any sort of grace.

For loud noises, there was no need to worry. Nanimori town had always been impervious to all of these.

(How could one explain the bombing and fights around town and no one would stop them for it?)

* * *

"Hullo, everyone." Nana greeted when they came to third base, sounding a little too happy. "They said Tsu-kun has shown signs of recovery!"

Tsuyoshi was cutting sashimi seriously with what seemed like a very sharp katana while being surrounded by another group of unconscious men.

(Said unconscious people seemed to have tears streaming down their contorted pained faces.)

Bianchi saw a suspicious looking gun-like item along the folds of Nana's skirt, in which was quickly hidden away by the women, whose smile had not faltered since.

"Me and Tsuyoshi-san thought it would be lovely having sushi here! To celebrate Tsu-kun's recovery of course." She clapped her hands joyfully and hummed a small tune as she took out a bento box filled with sakura mochi. Kyouko, Haru and Hana requested to join immediately. Mochida just eyed them pitifully before heading over. All stepped over the bodies casually.

Bianchi looked over Fuuta who shrugged and shoved the upgraded shotgun into his bag. I-Pin just stretched a little, to relax her muscles (because she was fighting so aggressively) and walked over as well. Bianchi just sighed, dropped a random fruit tart of her special (because you dare hurt someone I care for) creations into their mouths before calling for a plate of tuna sushi.

It was such a lovely supper.

"Seemed like they didn't need our help." The man sighed. He shuddered a bit.

"Tsuna is really amazing."

* * *

The next week, Hibari hadn't exactly came back alone. There were a few familiar faces as well- out for blood.

"For polluting Nanimori with your existence, I will bite you to death."

And then the death gods would weep, as the innocent civilians of Nanimori lived their lives so peacefully. Because the disciplinary group is extremely skilled in cleaning up the bodies.

This incident, to all the local yakuza and Mafia groups would be hence known as 'bloody Friday'. Not that anyone knew exactly what had happened, they just heard it was a conflict between Vongola and some minor rival family. Either way, they knew not to mess with anybody related to the Vongola.

The rule was also then further emphasised in Nanimori's laws (because Hibari is the law).

It also seemed that Nana started enjoying wearing long skirts, not that Tsuna would ever ask his mother about it.

* * *

 **It didn't feel too funny though. Nana and Tsuyoshi's so dangerous haha! Hopefully, there isn't too much OOC. I just want to make the damsels a bit stronger, sometimes it feels like the manga put them down a little too much (especially how they are sort of forgotten right after the future arc and then coming back again in the few two chapters).**

 **The next one will be (hopefully). I am already writing it. Thank you all so much:)**


	3. If Tsuna gets hurt emotionally

**Wow, thanks for the support!**

 **Here's the last instalment to the series (yay an update!) and to my crazy wrecked up imagination (It's not going end though, on the bright side).**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi must never be hurt, emotionally or physically, inwardly or outwardly, in fact anywhere for the matter.

This is an extremely important rule, important enough to rival the laws of physics, or more so.

Yet not everyone who knows of it seems to get it.

It is understandable if they hear of it for the first time. They will soon come to understand. After all, there are inbred characteristics in humans called 'survival instincts'.

They will first hear of the rumours, maybe with a natural disaster happening a few streets away as someone recounts the tales. Then their mailboxes will be filled with condolences, or maybe one or two pamphlets from the religious cults talking about calming souls in the afterlife. Sometimes, the undertakers will come knocking and ask if there are any bodies to be cleared.

This similarity can be somehow equivalent to a mathematics or science class, where 1+1=2 or that V-E+F=2 (Euler's equation), and one does not ever question about the formula, or else there will be an hour lecture with the teacher explaining how it works.

Unless the person is a curious thinker and does not mind, but Vongola's never curious about them.

Still, there will always be a few members with an 'inquisitive nature' and does not mind warranting death with the Vongola.

(And we know not to warrant death with the Vongola. Because you won't even get death, you get utter hell and hailing brimstone- and insurance companies never cover for them.)

Xanxus says they are pathetic trashes.

Hibari says they are detritivores.

Verde says they are idiots with the intellectual capacity of a five-year-old.

Uni says they are closet masochists.

Reborn just shoots the fuck out of them.

Sawada Tsunayoshi warmly welcomes them, which is what he does every single time.

It is this kindness that led him to have unbreakable bonds (and several maniacal fan clubs); but it is also the same kindness that creates so many other opportunities for hurt. The physical scars can always fade away, but it is the emotional scars that remain. Tsuna will usually take the brunt upon himself, and Vongola will be united in one mind and soul-overnight, seeking for the problem to be erased permanently, before cheering up their boss.

"So that is why you need enough darkness to balance the light." Uni would reason much later.

There was an incident a few weeks back before the incident, when Tsuna had boxed himself up in the room. Everyone was sent reeling into mass panic, not knowing what happened, and there were desperate phone-calls made to professional counsellors, psychological therapists, Catholics priests, shamans, witch doctors and Taoist monks.

It took Nana a week to convince Iemitsu and to tell them that it was just a heartbreak; she had the same experience back when she was younger.

(Though she added rather spitefully, about castrating the man.)

Finally, after some coaxing from his family and friends, Tsuna was near hysterical wailing when he finally recounted the story to Reborn one night, much to Iemitsu's chagrin.

(Reborn gloated in his face for a week after that.

Colonello then muttered about how Reborn stood guard for a week in front of Tsuna's room in order to wait for that moment.)

"I-I k-know it's a s-stupid thing to be d-depressed over, but a-apparently I-I found a r-rat who was f-from h-his s-side selling information a-about us to o-others. I s-should have k-known… B-But it is o-only now t-that I-I deicided t-to… It's really d-difficult… but to think all t-this time… I-I p-placed everyone in d-danger… I-I know I-I am w-worrying the others…" While Tsuna was trying to take in proper breaths in between sobs and garbled words, Reborn was wiping his gun, albeit a little too cleanly.

Tsuna, probably genes from his parents, is somewhat a bit of a hopeless romantic. Hence, the breakups are often quite painful for him. This had been the worst however, because Tsuna had been going out with him, a young don of the third largest Russian Mafia, ally to Vongola, for almost three years. He took this relationship quite seriously, only to find out that the man he loved was actually selling information to Vongola's rival famiglia.

For Tsuna, the heartbreak was one thing; the other was putting his family and friends in possible danger, in which he believed was due to his selfishness (as if he isn't selfless enough already, Uni would state). Because time and time again, the Decimo denied his hyper intuition that his lover was actually a rat sniffing around for scraps.

It was until one day where Hibari had chanced upon some rats in rival famiglia during an infiltration mission. Suspicions were raised and tensions were high, and Tsuna eventually dug out for the truth himself, in which punched him painfully in the gut.

The outside advisor called for a private meeting with Vongola Nono.

"This might be a bit of an issue." Timeteo sighed.

"It is not." Iemitsu spat venomously, "Trashes like them deserves punishment."

"Obliterating an entire famiglia from Russian history, I meant."

Iemitsu had newfound respect in the older man that day.

It was also then no one was able to approach Tsuna with unholy intentions (or mainly intentions to extend Primo's line) without being assaulted by a rainbow of seven different coloured flames, lots of bombs with varying sizes- double, triple, quadruple, flying eagle fists, crotch-dealing kicks, gunshots that spilt mountains into halves to tiny sub-atomic particles, dangerous mosquitoes that blow the brains out, organ-melting poison dishes, 101 sword styles that can cut diamonds and so forth.

(Because, they insist, that angels must remain pure.)

Heirs were never an issue, there is a reason why Verde is the head research scientist.

Now after the incident regarding the XXXX famiglia, it had seemed that everyone in the Vongola became even further on edge.

It should be once again noted that Sawada Tsunayoshi was the coveted treasure in many eyes of both men and women. After his recovery, Tsuna had a get-well party to thank for the various (over-piling) presents and letters. Many allies had attended the party, in which included quite the few undesirable curious fruit flies.

But it was a method of one stone and two birds, Enma reasoned.

And so the night before (after Tsuna was forced to bed early), an emergency meeting/briefing was held.

"There are no boundaries to morality, it is the perspective that limits us." Timeteo said, all seriousness evident in his tone. He then added with a smile. "Any casualties involved due to strategic defences will hereby be now considered as collateral damage."

Everyone, with the exception of Nono's guardians and a few 'sensible' (because no one can be exactly sensible while serving in the Mafia) ones, clapped joyously as if good news descended upon them.

Technically, it was.

* * *

Gokudera planted bombs (remote controlled, of course) in the gardens, underneath the flowerbeds, water fountains, certain dining tables- nearly everywhere in the mansion to be more exact. System CIA was on standby beside Tsuna's bedroom (in the wardrobe) and… bathroom. For certain reasons, the storm guardian had insisted.

Yamamoto sharpened his blade (as if it isn't sharp enough already) as he cheerfully flashed some photographs of human faces to Jiro and saying something about 'biting their asses'. No one could be too sure if that sort of words actually came from the rain guardian's mouth.

Ryohei changed the tapes on his hands and was also training boxing with some sandbags, which mysteriously somewhat resembled human beings and were extremely (pun intended) damaged, not that anyone would question anything about his extremity.

Lambo had wires connecting to the water fountains that Gokudera-shi had not planted bombs in. They made a deal of having half of those each. Not to mention, the toilets, with the exception of Tsuna's and a certain few, became somewhat life threatening (because there always have to be a murder scene in the toilet). And it wouldn't be just 200Ma, Lambo had long promised.

Mukuro was deviously planting all sorts of illusions to conceal made traps and his own, which had to do something with his eye and the Six Paths of Reincarnation. The Kokuyo gang, who was called to his assistance, said something about different types of hell, deaths, tortures, the five rivers of the underworld. Even Reborn had to admit, they were far too gleeful while talking about it.

Chrome had her own plans, even if she used illusions to help conceal traps as well. However, Mukuro had not revealed anything about hers, said it was a 'little surprise', though he did mention that it was all carnage and devastation; baseball gods be damned.

(Gamma was seriously going to raise the topic on 'bad influences' during the next private meeting with Vongola Decimo.)

Hibari was already on the prowl, (hail the demon of Nanimori-again). He did not need traps; he'll just bite them all to death. It would not be just a bite though, it was the carnivorous manner of the tearing of flesh and tainting of souls, bringing nightmares to the shuddering demons and making death gods weep like lost little infants.

(He may be called a 'Skylark', but even Skylarks have the capability to peck out their sorry eyes.)

Kusakabe and the rest of the disciplinary squad was told to go do undercover, spying, whatnot in the bushes.

And Vongola was **_supposed_** to be a vigilante group, Nono's storm guardian despaired.

Xanxus seemed to be resting, but he really wasn't. His X-guns were scalding hot and Bester was unnaturally more aggressive. He then muttered something about doing actual good for once. After all, trash should burn in the furnace to avoid further pollution of the earth, right?

Squalo was in the room, yelling and waving his sword around- in which he was in actuality practicing his sword techniques, albeit a little too well. Whatever in the room was reduced into miniscule pieces.

Bel was doing knife throwing to a practice target. Said practice target was Fran, in which the illusionist wasn't bothering to dodge. Instead he was aiding them with the traps, using people-illusions to test if they worked. If 'people-illusions' were the definition of mainly Belphegor.

Meanwhile, Lussuria was changing to his newly-made steel pants, in which was said to be even able to rival Ryohei's maximum cannon- apparently he mentioned it was for kicking some dirty rats. Levi (surprisingly) helped Lambo with the electricity wires; mainly connecting them to his electrical tower. Mammon commented that it was rather… shocking.

(Though no one commented that their methods used for dismissing people were rather violent this time. Reborn, however, praised them with wholehearted joy.)

CEDEF was of course, involved. After all, despite being an outside group, they were still a part of Vongola, Iemitsu had said, or rather forcefully insisted. He would never allow anyone to touch or corrupt (as what he would dub) his precious son. He would blast them off with his flames, and then bury them alive.

"But six foot ain't as far as it goes." He hissed. He wasn't exactly lying to Nana when he was an oil digger. It was just the difference between a living and a non-living thing. Although Oregano was quite sure that after Iemitsu's first punch, pretty much any living thing becomes a non-living thing. And Mother Earth would will it, because it will help cultivate her soil.

Basil was called to be on standby on the rooftops, so he could throw his weapon down if anyone happened to enter the forbidden radius.

"And throw it harder." Iemitsu told him. The force which could be used to decapitate heads, was what he did not say, but silently understood between teacher and student.

"I wasn't planning going to go all soft." Basil sounded uncharacteristically feral.

Downstairs, Irie and Spanner were off to do their jobs, upgrading several cameras (installing another several more in the process) and all the automatic guns. It should be taken note of that their moscas (which were off the scale of dangerous) forced several government parties (mainly all) to sign a peace treaty with the Vongola. Nuclear never compared to this.

Upstairs, Lancia was training with his iron ball (aka now ** _Vongola_** version upgraded).

Shamal meanwhile, in the medical wing was told that he could use his mosquitoes freely- preferably something that made them infertile, something like ED (erectile dysfunction), if Vongola had to reluctantly treat some undesired patients.

"After all, compromise is a must if one lives the life of the mafia." Reborn said, with much malevolence.

Bianchi was then called (yours truly by Reborn) to be assigned to the kitchen.

Once again, the Callavone, Cozart and Millefiore famiglia decided to lend a hand in the protection of the Vongola Decimo.

Even though Nono's guardians weakly protested that there was an overwhelming amount of security involved and that even world leaders, presidents, celebrities don't have that much security.

"Because world leaders don't even deserve them." Enma would harshly retort.

"There would never be enough security for the safety of my baby brother." Dino would grace his features with a cold smile.

"And it is Sawada-san. He's an exception." Uni would continue to reason.

"Besides, we promised to come whenever the Decimo needs our help, right?" Byakuran would add on with a fiendish laugh.

"We believed that Vongola Decimo never requested any aid in the first place (and it was very true)." But Nono's guardians refused to argue their losing case further.

"A wise decision." Uni then chuckled- a little evil for her angelic face, sending Gamma stumbling out with tears.

Enma then mentioned about sucking them up with his black holes. He had exceptional control over them after many long-suffering trainings. "And I hope you wouldn't mind if they are somewhat meshed up." He added casually.

"Collateral damage." Gokudera said. And then he requested that there was no need to hold back on them in the first place. The rest nodded understandingly. Adelheid didn't say anything again. It was for a good cause.

Dino said he would position his guards around the mansion, while practicing his whips. Romario had already called for a thousand over, and all were equipped with deadly shotguns.

"Isn't that for emergency use?" Nono's mist guardian asked, pointing at the weapons.

"Isn't this an emergency?" Dino replied, sounding as if the other had just asked the most foolish and obvious question ever.

Byakuran was in a room, munching on soft marshmallows, the tenth packet so far. Once again, a homicidal smile framed his face as he suggested something about driving his white dragons into their hearts. There was a debate held, over the most gruesome of _accidental_ deaths, with the rest of the funeral wreaths. Not much was revealed, because their schemes were said to be enough to make Mephistopheles give up its position as arch devil with much trepidation.

Bermuda had given promise not interfere with any of their activities.

And the Vindice was **_supposed_** to be a neutral party, Nono's rain guardian cried. Whatever happened to Mafia law enforcing?

The Ex-Acrobaleno had not bailed on this opportunity ever. They still wanted their homemade coffee, and it was impossible to have it proper if Tsuna was sad. Furthermore, they were deprived of that coffee for a quite a while now, with the incidents that mainly rendered Vongola Decimo victim.

It was only natural for vengeance.

Still, since it was difficult for most of the Acrobaleno to just show their faces, especially for Skull who had become famous with his death stunts, they were assigned to the shadows.

Lal and Colonello said something about sniping duties around the area and they were strapped with guns of different sizes. Verde had an elaborate security system set up in the mansion and he was in charge of activating them. Skull and Fong were asked to keep watch around the mansion, and to be as near Tsuna as possible.

Reborn however, was the only exception, because nearly everyone in the Mafia knew of the deadly fedora-wearing gentleman. He would stroll beside Tsuna in all his 'regal' glory, and no one would say anything.

The World's Greatest Hitman never goes for the tongue first; he just simply aims for the head.

And then, Timeteo finally determined that the party was "safe" to start.

* * *

Tsuna would never know whatever happened to his suitors, (well he never even knew of them in the first place- they were erased rather quickly). The brunette was just worried about the increasing so-called accidents happening around the mansion during the party.

Uni just said with a smile, "Serves those motherfuckers right." Though if Tsuna came by, she would still ask if the guests were alright, though barely with a note of concern and instead with snide.

(Gamma was sent into tears once more.)

Having the nature of a saint, Tsuna would then nag about being more careful during the missions (Reborn snorted that it was more applicable to him than to anyone else in actuality) and he wouldn't know why everyone seemed to be having soft fits of laughter.

And Tsuna would remain 'innocent' and 'pure', due to the lack of better words.

Hence, this had added on to ever growing list of the consequences of the consequences in hurting Sawada Tsunayoshi. The rule stands, in which all will abide, and will always will.

Seriously, never forget about it.

* * *

 **Really never forget about it- haha!**

 **It is really the consequences of the consequences in hurting Sawada Tsunayoshi. What happens after he gets hurt, and then what they do prevent him from getting hurt.**

 **I really liked to include everyone here, but the Vongola mansion is already overloaded with security hahaha!**

 **Well thanks for reading this far!**


End file.
